


More Questions Raised

by TheKeyboardNinja



Category: NCIS
Genre: 17x09 IRL Missing Scene, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardNinja/pseuds/TheKeyboardNinja
Summary: There were so many questions she needed answers for and Agent Kasie was on the case. She was going to get to the bottom of this or meddle in this situation because she couldn’t handle the weird air any longer.  Missing Scene 17x09 "IRL" between MTAC and the bench.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	More Questions Raised

**Author's Note:**

> The transition from MTAC to the bench had a missing scene feel for me. This is a "drabble" Missing Scene fill-in from Kasie's point of view in 17x09, IRL. She knows, oh does she know.

Today’s case was weird. Not scary weird like Leprechaun 1 and 2, but as weird as a case involving a popular video game, a sailor, and glitter cannon welding teddy bears could be. There was also a nine-year old neighbor of Gibbs with an unknown origin story now part of the team, but we’ll get to that later.

The current suspect had a potential motive of losing a $75,000 sponsorship; however, the trouble was finding him. He was routing his internet connection through a VPN and therefore untraceable. It was an unfortunately smart thing to do. Gibbs was currently bringing his “guy” in to help with this case and McGee was having an existential crisis of no longer being Gibbs go-to in the video game world.

The internet connection in the building “sucks” and that is bad for gamers—the case, those with clearance were up in MCAT setting up Phineas with the gaming rig to end all gaming rigs. Kasie was on her way back from the purchasing department and walking through the bullpen down the side corridor to the lab elevator when she heard someone leave MCAT and head down the stairs.

“Hey B, where are you going?” she heard Agent Torres call out.

“Outside, I need some fresh air. I got glitter overload and it’s starting to give me a migraine.”

A few more clattering of steps followed, Kasie heard as she waited for her elevator.

“Why are you following me?”

“What if the bears break out of the video game and attack. What then?”

“The glitter gun teddy bears?”

“I don’t want to be inside MTAC when Director Vance finds out what is happening.”

As riveting as eavesdropping their conversation was, Kasie sighed as she boarded the elevator down to the lab, this was not what she expected when she accepted the graduate assistant job for Ducky. Not what she expected at all.

Thirty minutes later, she texted Bishop to say she had an update about the bullet pulled from the victim. She replied that she was outside and asked Kasie to come find her on the bench outside with no further context. Strange, but not the strangest thing of the hour.

“There you are! Why’d you call me out here? It’s outside!” Kasie exclaimed, as she looked at her two coworkers sitting on the bench—very close.

Had they been sitting like this since she heard them leave MTAC? Why is he learning on her like that? Why did they both have small smiles, as they adjusted on the bench. Idiots. The both of them.

“Okay, whatcha doing?” Kasie questioned instead of scolding them on their positioning with his hand in her hair. Kasie took her time doing inventory on the whole situation, they still had their eyes closed and weren’t paying attention to her judging looks.

Once she finally had their attention, she said her required case update and marched back inside back to the warm safety of her lab.

She had always questioned what was going on between them since the first day she had stepped onto the Navy Yard. Truthfully, she had questions even before that day after hearing Ducky’s stories of the team back in Washington DC. She saw the glances in the bullpen or even her lab when one of them thought no one was looking. A scientific investigator at heart, Kasie had tried to get to the bottom of any past history between the two of them, but she always reached a dead end. Either they were good liars, or they were lying to themselves.

About six months ago, she finally snapped and made a comment to Nick about Ellie during a case, but that just made him walk away with a dark look on his face. Too close apparently. And last week, when she was ordering a new trombone, she tried to casually bring up the infamous double date situation and resultant break up from a few weeks ago but that just caused him to go into a weird voice and awkwardly ask for her help buying a piccolo. Another dead end.

There were so many questions she needed answers for and Agent Kasie was on the case. She was going to get to the bottom of this or meddle in this situation because she couldn’t handle the weird air any longer.   
  



End file.
